Brother Timothy Ostrava
Imperial Name: Timothy Ostrava Home World: Forge World Career Path: Tech Priest Rank: Elctro-Priest Gender: Male Age: 62 Build: Heavily Muscled Height: 2.1m Weight: 279lbs. Skin Colour: Pale Hair Colour: Grey Eye Colour: Bright Green Characteristics Weapon Skill: 36 Ballistic Skill: 36 Strength: 36 (Bonus: 3) Toughness: 36 (Bonus: 3) Agility: 39 (Bonus: 3) Intelligence: 42 (Bonus: 4) Perception: 30 (Bonus: 3) Willpower: 42 (Bonus: 4) Fellowship: 46 (Bonus: 4) Wounds: 11 Fate Points: 2 Insanity: 1 Corruption: 1 Traits Fit for a Purpose – +3 Willpower Stranger to the Cult – -10 tests involving Imperial Creed, -5 Fel when dealing with members of the Ecclesiarchy in a formal situation Credo Omnissiah – Technical Knock talent Wary - +1 Initiative Hypo-doctrination - +3 Willpower Mechanicus Implant – Standard Implants Divination: “To war is human” - +3 Agility Talents Melee Weapon Training (primitive) Pistol Training (Las) Basic Weapon Training (Las) Elctro Graft Use - +10 Common Lore, Tech-Use and Inqury while connected to a data point. Machanicus Implants – Standard Implants. Technical Knock – Unjam guns a half-actions. Chem Geld – Seduction adempts against automatically fail, +1 difficulty level on charm tests against. Light Sleeper – Always counts as awake, cannot be surprised while sleeping. Lumien Charge – Restart, repair or otherwise infuse a machine with power. Lumien Shock – Deal energy damage to a touched enemy or object, 1D10+5 Electrical Succour – Can remove Fatigue with +10 checks while attached to a charge. Basic Skills Literacy (Int) Common Lore (Tech)+10 (Int) Common Lore (Machine Cult)+10 (Int) Common Lore (Imperium) (Int) Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int) Advanced Skills Security (Int) Tech Use (Int) +10 Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int) Secret Tongue (Tech) (Int) Trade (Gunsmith) (Ag) Pilot (Civilian Craft) (Ag) Gear: Las Pistol 4 Charge packs Metal Staff Las Carbine Knife Guard Armour Glow Lamp 2 Data Slats Mechanicus Robes (good quality clothing) 8 spare parts Vial of Sacred Machine Oil 2 Mirco-beads Holodisk Currency: 1260 Weapons: Melee: Knife Class: Melee Damage: 1d5+3 Type: R Penetration: 0 Special Rules: Primitive Metal Staff Class: Melee Damage: 1d10+3 Type: I Penetration: 0 Special Rules: Primitive, Balanced Ranged: Las Pistol Class: Pistol Damage: 1d10+2 Type: Energy Penetration: 0 Range: 30m Rate of Fire: S/-/- Clip: 30 Reload: Full Special Rules: Reliable Las Carbine Class: Basic Damage: 1d10+2 Type: Energy Penetration: 0 Range: 60m Rate of Fire: S/2/- Clip: 40 Reload: Full Special Rules: Reliable Armour: Head: 4 Type: Flak Body: 4 Type: Flak Arms: 4 Type: Flak Legs: 4 Type: Flak Advancements Taken: Chem Geld Light Sleeper ToughnessX1 IntelleganceX1 WillpowerX1 Security Lumien Charge Tech Use+10 Lumien Shock CL (Tech) +10 Electrical Succour CL (Machine Cult) +10 Mechadendrite (Medicae) Mechadendrite (Utility) CL (Imperium) CL (Imperial Creed) Pilot (Civilian Craft) XP to Spend: 0 Total XP Spent: 1900 Implants: Elctro-crafts: Finger probes and spine jacks. Allows interfacing with most computers and machines. Electoo Inductors: Light blue circular markings on left palm and back of the right hand. Allow emission and siphoning of power. Respirator Unit: Grill over bottom half of face. +20 against gas and toxins. Acts as a vox caster. Cyber-Mantle: Metal girdle replaces midsection, abdominal muscles, lower rips and prt of spine. Support for all external upgrades. Potentia Coil: Energy Storage located around and in-place of spinal cord. Cranial Circuitry: Large part on the left side of the skull. Removes emotions and useless brain matter. Bionic Right Arm: +10 Agility and Strength when using the right arm. Mechadendrites: Utility: Two meter long mechanical arm attached coming out of Ostrava’s left shoulder. Can fold up under his cloak and arm to warp around his chest. Making the mechadendrite invisible while he is wearing his clothing. Has a combi-tool among other tools on it. +10 on Tech-Use tests. Six injectors. Electrical power censer. Can blow incense fumes. Censer blasts smoke every 15 minutes, smoke can be used in combat to give a –5 to Weapon Checks to characters within two meters for one round, half-action to blast. +10 to smell checks. The mechadendrite’s tools include a knife with Defensive and mono qualities. Medicae: Two meter long mechanical arm attached to Cyber-Mantle. Can fold up under his heavy red cloak and hang slightly down his back making it invisible unless under close watch. +10 to Medicae tests. Six injectors. Can Staunch Bloodloss as a half-action. Has a chainscalpel. Limb amputations are never worse then a +0 check. Improvised weapon, 1D5 damage. +10 on Interrogation checks. Manipulator: 1.5 meter long mechanical arm is attached to Ostrava’s left shoulder and folds behind his shoulder blades making it appear he has a large humpback. The mechadandrite can be used for pushing, pulling (anything it can grasp with it’s large pincers), crushing (again, pincers) or clubing all with +20 Strength. Clubbing does 1D5+2 damage. This mechadandrite cannot perform fine manipulation tasks. Optical: This three meter long mechadandrite is pencil thin and can extend or retract at will from the base of Ostrava’s skull. At the end of the mechadandrite is a optical camera which can be used as a third eye, giving the Brother +10 to perception checks, +20 to seeing at night, nightvision, infra-red, heat sensors, and a flashlight which can change colours at Ostrava’s whim. The optical feed can be used as a telescope and may view things at the microscopic level. Character: Standing at a massive 2.1 meters (6’ 10”) and 127 kilograms (279 lbs) Brother Timothy Ostrava is an intimidating figure. He has managed to live to the ripe age of 62 but he looks much older, though still tough and hard. His hair, while solid gray and starting to fade to white, is full and long; except for one area on the left side of his head where it has begun to grow over but the gleam of metal from an implant can clearly be seen. His nose downward is covered by a respirator unit which is black, chipped metal with vertical breathing vents. Above the nose is wrinkled skin covering high cheekbones and forehead. His eyes are the strangest part about this giant of a man, they remain the bright green they always were in his youth, just as crisp and sharp as ever. Such a bright green it seems to many that they glow. The respirator is met just below the chin by the high-collared, long blood red robes of the Mechanicus, these robes flow to the floor and trail behind the tech-priest as he walks. Unseen to the world is the letter “R” in secret tongue (tech) etched into the bottom of the respirator unit. Below that against his chest is a flak vest. Between the vest and his heavy robes are lighter gray vestments which are not only home to all of his non-combat equipment but also his knife and Las pistol are hidden among these many layered inner-robes. A heavy cloak is piled on top of all of this, making the large man seem even bigger due to so many layers of heavy, finely made clothing. The cloak hangs off Ostrava’s shoulders with weights in the collar and the bottom rim. A simple yet well-crafted clasp on the front of the cloak’s collar is a secondary way of holding it in place. Underneath the cloak, a Las carbine is slung on his back: the rifle is easily noticed under observation but could be just as easily unnoticed by a casual glance. In the rare times he is not carrying his metal staff Ostrava slides this weapon of choice into his cyber-mantle just to the left of his spine. The “R” is also marked on both the front of his cyber-mantle and the end of his metal staff. Brother Ostrava is different from many tech-priests in that he carries himself up right. This is what set him apart to be noticed by the inquisition. He is a loud man the times when he chooses to speak, which is often for a tech-priest. Being raised on a forge world he knows little of the ways of the imperium but makes up for that with an odd charm and a true will to learn. Like many tech-priests he believes humanity to be weakness and holds absolute respect for the machine god. His only real tie to his past is the “R” he maintains as a personal symbol. This is in the secret tongue of the tech-priests from Caprica III. It stands for his birthname of Ryan. Before he was granted entry into the Mechanicus and renamed Ostrava at the end of his machine spirit rituals. Timothy was born too a poor family on the forge world, Caprica III. At an early age his father began teaching him about machines and tech-use. Timothy took this to heart and picked up everything he could from anyone who would teach him. This got the attention of the local Adeptus Mechanicus chapter who began teaching him the ways of the machine god. At 8 years old, Timothy was taken to a Mechanicus academy. That is where he spent the next twenty years, soaking in as much information as he could and losing all touch with humanity outside of the academy. During this time Timothy slowly gathered more implants until he finally had taken absolutely everything he could from the academy. Timothy Ryan took the new name of Brother Ostrava and left the academy to his first assignment. At this time the Mechanicus began working at the forge creating the blessed weapons of the God-Emperor. He only spent two years here before he needed something which would grant him more knowledge. Ostrava arranged to be reassigned to an Imperial Cruiser, this was no small feat but Ostrava managed it. He spent the next thirty-two years traveling with the Cruiser, acting as interpreter between captain and ship. A special man visited the ship one month ago. Ostrava hacked into the man’s transport ship only to find out it belonged to the Inquisitor Gideon Eisenhorn. Unaware of the severity of this action Timothy didn’t bother to cover his tracks. Shortly after the inquisitor’s departure, Brother Ostrava was reassigned to serve on an Ordo Hereticus Cruiser, commanded by one Inquisitor Gideon Eisenhorn.